


An Autumns Day

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [6]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: The Poldark's enjoy an Autumn Day
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	An Autumns Day

Autumn was in the air at Nampara, and Demelza was beginning to get excited for the changing season. The changing colours, Halloween, Bonfire Night, the run up to Christmas.

Demelza looked at Ross as she breastfed their newest daughter, Clowance, she was nearly a year old and full of life. "How about a walk," Demelza exclaimed to her family who were busy eating their breakfast. "Will we see hedgehogs?" Jeremy asked her. "Maybe," Demelza said smiling. "No they are going to hibernate," Julia said seriously. "Not yet," Jeremy said seriously to Julia. "Soon, or they will be burnt in bonfires," Julia said seriously. Jeremy looked at her his eyes filling up. "Mummy tell her," Jeremy said slowly. Demelza looked at Ross smirking. 

"Hedgehogs do sometimes get hurt in bonfires," Demelza said slowly to him, "but not all hedgehogs do, we just have to be careful..." Demelza shot Julia a look and she looked at Ross. "Don't tease your brother," Ross said gently to her, "no hedgehogs die in our bonfires, I always check... now go and get your boots ready for our walk..."

"Can we come?" Drake asked them as he walked in. "Of course you can," Ross said smiling at him, "You don't have to ask..." Drake looked at him and nodded. "Where's Sam?" Demelza asked him. "Church," Drake said as he sipped his coffee he just poured. Ross rolled his eyes at Demelza. 

___

"Are you coming?" Julia asked Prudie as she helped her with her boots. "Not today," Prudie said gently, "I have work to do here..." Jeremy looked at her. "We're looking for hedgehogs," Jeremy said as he put his dinosaur boots on. "Well that is nice," Prudie said smiling at him. "We're saving them from bonfires," Jeremy said slowly. Prudie smiled at him. "Just like your mummy," Prudie said laughing, "Right where is Miss Clowance..."

"She's here," Drake said as he carried her out. Clowance giggled as she saw Prudie. "Hello my girl," Prudie said slowly. "You mean my girl," Ross said as he came out and took her from Drake. "I thought I was your girl," Julia said looking up at him. Demelza looked at him from the side as she put on her boots. "You're my girl too," Ross said as he bent down and kissed Julia's head. 

Ross sighed as he looked at Demelza, ever since Clowance had been born Julia had been jealous. Demelza looked at Ross and took his hand. "And I am your boy," Jeremy said as he looked at Ross. Ross looked down at him and kissed the top of his head. "That you are," Ross whispered, "and I love you all, the same..." Julia looked at him. "But I am the eldest..." Julia said slowly. "Actually Sam is," Drake said looking at her. Julia looked at him and nodded. 

___

Demelza held Jeremy's hand as they walked down the path towards the woods, holding his Sainsbury's bag tightly. "Look an acorn," Jeremy said as he bent down and picked it up and put it in his bag, "can we plant it in our farm..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "We could try too," Demelza said smiling. "Maybe next to our apple trees," Ross said as he put the acorns in Julia's bag. "Our pumpkins are nearly ready to pick to," Drake said smiling, "First time growing them isn't it dad?" Ross looked at him proudly and nodded. 

"I can't wait to make pumpkin soup and pie in the café," Demelza said looking at Drake. "What other ideas have you got?" Jeremy asked looking at Drake, "I think you should grow chocolate..." Julia looked at him. "Chocolate doesn't grow on trees silly..." Julia said looking at him. "It does," Jeremy said seriously, "it's a cocoa bean!" Demelza looked at him and smiled. "It does," Demelza said seriously, "but Cornwall is too cold for it to grow..."

____

Ross put Clowance on the ground and smiled as Clowance jumped in the leaves on the floor. "You know," Demelza said slowly as she looked at Jeremy and Julia throwing leaves at each other, "Clowance isn't going anywhere and neither am I..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "I don't want to miss anything," Ross whispered. "You won't," Demelza whispered, "Never again..." Ross bent down and kissed her. 

"Julia," Demelza said looking at him, "she's jealous..." Ross sighed. "I know," Ross whispered, "I don't know what to do?" Demelza looked at him and sighed. "Not acting like Clowance is going to disappear..." Demelza whispered, "I was wrong to keep Jeremy from you..." Ross looked at her and shook his head. "No one was wrong except Elizabeth," Ross said seriously. Demelza smiled as she heard Clowance giggle as Jeremy gave her a leaf.

"I think Jeremy would be the same if we had our Henry," Demelza said slowly as she looked at Ross. "I think you're right," Ross whispered, "maybe our next baby will be a Henry..." Demelza looked at him. "Next one?" Demelza asked seriously. "Next one," Ross said confidently. "Ross," Demelza said slowly, "You barely made it to Clowance's birth, she was nearly born on the café floor..."

Ross smiled. "But she wasn't, and she was and is perfect..." Demelza kissed him and smiled. "Maybe in a year or so," Demelza whispered. Ross just smiled and then walked towards Julia who was trying to climb a tree with Drake. 

____

"Mummy," Jeremy said as he ran to her, "Can we go to the café for your hot chocolate..." Demelza looked at him and nodded and then stopped and gasped. "Jeremy, Julia, Clowance, Drake come here," Demelza whispered, "be quiet..." Demelza bent down and smiled as she saw a fox in the ivy. "A fox," Jeremy whispered, "Julia come and look at the fox..."

Julia looked at it and bent down with Jeremy. "It's a baby," Julia said slowly. "It's a cub," Jeremy said knowingly, "I am going to be David Attenborough when I grow up!" Julia looked at him. "You can't be someone who already exists," Julia said sighing, "you're going to be like him..." Jeremy nodded. "On BBC one," Jeremy whispered. 

"Oh look at him," Demelza whispered, "how precious a little cub..." The fox played in the ivy and then turned and looked at them. "Baby," Clowance said as she put her hand out to it. "We can't stroke it baby," Ross whispered, "we can just watch it..." Clowance looked at him. "We can stroke Garrick," Ross whispered to her. "I say we go back to the café and have a hot chocolate," Demelza whispered slowly. 

___

"I love the marshmellows the best," Julia said as she took them off the top of her hot chocolate. "Me too," Ross whispered and then smiled as she saw Julia give Clowance a spoonful of hers. "Mummy is just the best," Jeremy exclaimed as he sipped his hot chocolate. "Indeed she is," Ross said smiling. "And so is daddy," Demelza said slowly. "Are we going to Trick or Treat," Julia said seriously. "Of course," Ross whispered. "I want to go as a vampire," Jeremy said. "I am going to be a witch..." Julia said. "Clowance will be a pumpkin," Demelza said smiling. "Am I too big?" Drake asked laughing. "No silly," Julia said laughing, "you big brother can be Frankenstein..." Drake laughed. "Nice!" Drake exclaimed. Julia laughed. 

"We need to get fireworks too," Ross said to Demelza. "No daddy," Jeremy said slowly, "no bonfires, the hedgehogs might burn!" Ross looked at him. "I promise you I will check for hedgehogs..." Jeremy looked at him and nodded. "We need sparklers too daddy!" Julia said slowly. "We do," Ross said smiling, "ohhh, and we need to make sure we have toffee apples..."

"We have plenty of apples," Drake said. "Indeed," Ross said proudly. "I can't wait for another autumn day," Julia said loudly. "Me too," Ross whispered, "me too, Halloween can't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something out of my head.


End file.
